I Want You Mine
by XBeautifulChaosX
Summary: Ever since Rose realized that she is in love with her best friend Dimitri she has been secretly pining over him. The only problem? Dimitri has a girlfriend. Her other friends urge her to tell Dimitri how she really feels, but she's afraid to. If she tells him, will he reciprocate? Only one way to find out! ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story!**

**This is a new story that I've been working on. Give it a try!  
**

**Chapter 1**

"Ms. Hathaway, are you paying attention?" My teacher, Mr. Alto, asked me.

I looked up from my phone which I was hiding under my desk. I had been texting with friends and playing games and doing my best to not listen to anything that Mr Alto was saying. Or as my friends and I call him Old Man Stan.

I smiled sweetly at him and say, "Of course I am. I always love listening to your beautiful voice Stan!" Everyone in class snickered. I watched as Stan's face turned tomato red. To say we didn't get along would be an understatement. Then again, no one got along with him.

"Then what did I say?" He asked.

"You said that you had sex with Principal Kirova in the teacher's lounge yesterday. To be perfectly honest I'm shocked you slept with her because we all know you are gay!" I said with a straight face. Stan turned from red to purple, the vein in his forehead pulsing from his rage. One of my friends who sat across from me, Mason Ashford, slumped over in his seat laughing silently.

"Get out and don't return until you clean up your attitude." Alto said in a low and dangerous voice. _Like that will ever happen_ I thought. I gathered my things and got up from my desk. Mason got down on his knees and bowed to me. I smirked at him. When I got to the door I turned back and winked at Stan and then left the room with a flourish.

I ended up going to the library. I grabbed a magazine and sat at an empty table and read in silence. Having read the magazine before I quickly got bored of it and threw it aside. I put my head down on the table and closed my eyes. Its nice and quiet in here, just the tick of the clock in the background...

Someone shook my shoulder. Disoriented I opened my eyes and saw the school's librarian, Mrs. Jones looming over me. Her hands were on her hips and she had a disapproving look on her face.

"The bell has rung missy. Get to class!" She reprimanded me.

I shot up from my chair like a bullet and looked at the clock. She was right. It was noon and the bell had just rung. I must have fallen asleep. I suddenly got excited when I realized it was lunchtime, which was my favorite time of day. I gathered my things and ran to the cafeteria.

When I got there, people were already getting in line and meeting up with their friends. I got in the pizza line and waited my turn. Once there I grabbed three slices of pepperoni pizza and two brownies. I paid for my food and then walked over to the table I shared with my friends.

"Hey!" Lissa said as I sat down next to her. Lissa Dragomir was my best friend. We have been inseparable since we met in kindergarten. Our teacher wanted us to spell out our full names and I thought that was so unfair and I threw a book at her head and called her a fascist bastard. Not that I knew what that meant at the time, but still, I knew how to throw.

"What's new?" She asked.

"I got kicked out of Alto's class again." I replied.

"Rose! What did you do now?" She asked me. Disapproval was written all over her face.

"I made up a rumor that he had sex with Kirova in the teacher's lounge and I also said that we all knew he was gay. Don't look at me like that!" I told her as she looked at me with her eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

"I just don't want you to get expelled or in trouble with your mom." Lissa said.

I snorted. "Please! My mom won't know! She barely is home anymore. And when she is she spends all her time with her stupid husband. As for Kirova, I'm not afraid of her." I finished with a smile.

Before she could respond our other friends, Mia and Sydney, sat across from us with eager looks on their faces. Lissa and I became friends with them in middle school when we were all stuck in detention together for being late to class.

"So what happened with old cranky pants? Rumors are flying around like wild fire! One guy said you punched him in the face. Another guy said you fell asleep." Mia said.

"I heard you flashed him. I really hope that's not true!" Sydney shuddered.

"Ew no! I would never do that Syd. I'm shocked you even think I would." I replied.

"Well, what really happened then?" She asked.

As I ate I told them what I said. In the middle of my story my other friend Eddie and Mason sat down with us. They helped tell the story, giving their perspectives on everything. By the time I was done everybody had tears in their eyes they were laughing so hard.

I was just about finished with lunch when a voice whispered in my ear. "Hello Roza!" I turned around and saw my other best friend Dimitri Belikov smiling down at me.

"Hey! How was your football meeting?" I asked him as he sat down on the other side of me. Dimitri was the star quarterback on the school's football team.

"Pointless and boring. Coach Croft was just talking strategies which he's done fifty times already." He rolled his eyes.

"That sucks! You should have hung out with me in the library instead. I got kicked out of Stan's class again." I told him.

"Oh oh. What did you do this time?" He asked, his eyes dancing with amusement.

Once again I explained the events of Stan's class. By the time I was finished, Dimitri was shaking his head.

"Honestly Rose I'm surprised you haven't been expelled yet. How many times can you get in trouble before its too much?" Dimitri commented.

"Have a little faith Comrade!" I said.

"I just want you to be careful. You're my best friend Roza. Who knows what your mom would do with you if you got into serious trouble." He said with a serious expression on his face.

We locked eyes. I looked intently into his chocolate brown eyes and got lost in them. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I stared at him and everything around me seemed to disappear. It was just the two of us. I could see something shift in his gaze as he studied me. I looked at his lips and started to lean in...

We both jumped as the bell rang. I looked down at my food that I hadn't finished and stared at it for a minute. I jumped up and threw it away and went back for my things. When I was almost to my table I froze in my tracks. Tasha Ozera, Dimitri's girlfriend, ran to him and jumped in his arms. My heart dropped and my stomach tightened which happened every time I saw them together. Tasha and I didn't get along at all. She was a spoiled bitch who felt threatened by me. She has tried to sabotage mine and Dimitri's friendship many times, but Dimitri was smart enough to not fall for it. I walked up to them with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Hey Tasha! We missed you at lunch!" I said with false cheer.

Tasha sneered at me. "My father took me out to lunch. To Spiaggia. Some place I bet you will never go to because of how poor your family is!"

My eyes grew wide. Spiaggia was a very expensive italian restaurant. Tasha was right. I will probably never go there because my mom is working all the time just to pay for our house and living and her ass of a husband is a lazy bum who doesn't work but gambles away the rest of our money. I clenched my fists out of anger and was about to open my mouth and say something rude, but Lissa spoke before I could.

"C'mon guys, we should get to class. See you later Dimitri." Lissa, Mia, and Sydney grabbed me and pushed me away from Tasha. Dimitri shot me an apologetic look as I was ushered out of the cafeteria.

"I hate her!" I fumed as we walked down the hall to our biology class. "She's not right for Dimitri! I don't know what he even sees in her."

"I know! She's such a bitch." Mia said with distaste.

"She just is taking advantage of him. I bet you she doesn't even love him." Sydney added.

"We all know you're in love him, so why don't you do something about it." Lissa said.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"To everybody but Dimitri. Even Eddie and Mason know." Mia answered.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't feel the same way" I sighed.

"Rose, you can totally tell he's head over heels in love with you. Why do you think Tasha is so jealous of you?" Sydney pointed out.

We got to class then and took our seats side be side. Before we could continue our conversation the bell rang and Ms. Karp started class. I thought about what my friends had said. They were right, I was in love with Dimitri. I met Dimitri when we were six years old. His family had moved from a small town in Russia to America after his parents got divorced. Dimitri was the new kid on the block and I befriended him right away. We have been inseparable ever since. My feelings for him changed two years ago. I was going through a hard time with my mom and Dimitri was there for me the whole time. He let me crash in his room as long as I wanted and I felt like I could tell him anything. We have no secrets. I've never felt this way about a guy before. And it scared me shitless.

"Please listen to what I have to say Rose." Ms. Karp said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

The rest of the day went by slowly. By the time I walked into my last class I was exhausted. I kept thinking about Dimitri, not knowing what to do about my feelings. Should I tell him how I feel?

The phone ringing interrupted Ms Voda's lecture of mathematical equations. She always drones on about the importance of math in every day life which I never understood. Unless I would become a mathematician I seriously doubted I would be using any of these skills again.

"Ms. Hathaway, you have to go down to the Principal's office." Ms. Voda said after hanging up.

Word must have reached her about my incident with Mr. Alto this morning. People snickered at me while I packed up my things. Walking to Principal Kirova's office took me only two minutes. I've been there so many times that the ladies who work in the front office know me well.

When I arrived and sat down in front of Kirova she was looking intently at some papers. I waited patiently for her to see me, not wanting to push her buttons further.

"Ah, Ms. Hathaway, good you're here." She looked up from her papers and took off her glasses. "I had a little chat with Mr Alto and he said you two had a spat. He told me you accused him of being gay. And before that you made up a nasty rumor including me. That the two of us had sexual intercourse in the teacher's lounge." She had a dangerous glint in her eyes which would probably scare most people, but I wasn't most people. I was Rose Hathaway, she didn't scare me.

"Now..." By that point I tuned her out. This is point where she launched into her typical speech. I knew it by heart. Something about that I was totally out of line and it was hurtful to some people when I made these rumors...blah blah blah. I snapped my attention back to her when she threw out the word expulsion. My face paled.

"What? Expelled? No! I can't be expelled, my mother would absolutely kill me." I shouted at her. If I ever got expelled my mother would ship me off to boarding school and make sure I never saw my friends again. I couldn't do that, my friends were the only people who kept me sane. They were my family.

"You should have thought of that before you acted out like you did." Kirova said.

"Please Principal Kirova, I'll do anything." I begged her.

She studied me quietly over her glasses. I wondered what my face looked like to her, if I looked pathetic and immature or desperate and determined. After contemplating for a minute she sighed.

"Here's the deal, I will let you stay in school if, and only if, you follow these rules. You will have detention everyday after school for a month and write a ten thousand word essay to be handed in to me about bullying and the negative effects it has on society. If you step out of line once during that time you will be expelled. Do we have a deal?" She asked.

I shook my head yes and breathed a sigh of relief. Even though I knew my punishment would be unpleasant it was still better than getting expelled.

"Very well. Come in first thing on Monday morning so we can set up your detentions. I would like your essay turned in to me by Wednesday of next week. If you turn it in late I will add another month of detentions. Is that clear? Oh, and I will also be calling your parents. You may go now." She dismissed me.

When I left her office I didn't bother going back to class. I walked out the doors of school and headed to my run down car in the student parking lot. When I got in my old Chevy I cranked up the radio so that it was screaming in my ears.

I lived in a nice two story house with my mom and snotty husband in Oak Park, a suburb of Chicago. I pulled in to the driveway and noticed no one else was home. Perfectly fine with me, I preferred it that way. Getting out of my car I walked up to the front door and unlocked it. When I got in the house I put down my bag and headed to the kitchen for a snack. I noticed the phone was blinking with a voicemail so I pressed the button to hear who it was. As promised, Principal Kirova called the house phone informing my mom of my latest 'discretion' as Kirova called it. Lucky for me, I caught it before my mom did. When the message was finished I made sure to delete it. Grabbing a snack I went in the living room to watch tv.

A half hour later I got a text from Lissa asking if I wanted to do something tonight. I responded:

**Hell yeah!**  
**-R**

I jumped up and ran to my room to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**Hey guys I know this probably isn't my best writing but I hope you stick with me on this! Also check out my other story Playing With Fire. Please review! Thanks!**

**XBeautifulChaosX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own VA or its characters. The lovely Richelle Mead does!**

**Chapter 2**

I ran up to my room and stood in front of my closet and tried to figure out what to wear tonight. The only problem was I had no idea what we were doing. After staring at my clothes for another five minutes without being inspired I gave up with a huff and dialed Lissa's number. She answered after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey! What are we doing tonight? I have no idea what to wear. All I know is that I want to look hot!" I said.

"Rose?" She replied.

"No, its Tinkerbell. Who else would it be?" I asked sarcastically.

I heard giggling and squealing coming from her end of the phone. I narrowed my eyes. Christian Ozera, Lissa's boyfriend, was probably with her. Lissa and Christian have been together for a year now and were totally in love. Christian and I butt heads a lot because our personalities are so similar, which freaks me out. I really do care for him like a brother, but I will never admit it out loud to anyone.

"Liss?" I said, trying to get her attention. I had to yell her name four more times before she heard me.

"What? Oh sorry Rose. Christian is here and he's trying to distract me." She said.

"I couldn't tell at all." I said dryly.

"Ok I'm listening now. What did you want?" She asked me.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked her.

"I was thinking of going to the football game and then going out with the whole gang afterwards." Lissa suggested.

"Sounds good!"

"I'll pick you up at 6:30. Sound good?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah. I'll let you go. Have fun with your boyfriend. And use a condom!" I shouted.

"Bye!" She laughed and hung up.

Throwing down my phone I turned back to my closet and tried again to pick an outfit for tonight. Rifling through my clothes I settled on a pair of short shorts and a tight red tank top. S_ince we still have warm weather, might as well take advantage of it_ I told myself.

I took a nice long bubble bath to force myself to relax and loosen my tense muscles. After getting out I shaved my legs until they were soft and smooth and brushed out all the tangles from my hair putting it into a messy bun. After getting dressed I put on eyeshadow and a little bit of eyeliner to make my eyes pop. I finished it off with my favorite strawberry flavored lip gloss. Walking back into my room I did a full inspection of my wardrobe. My shorts made my tanned legs look longer and my tank top was not too tight to look trashy, but it did put a nice emphasis on my boobs. I looked hot, which is exactly what I wanted!

* * *

I was sitting on the couch watching tv and waiting for Lissa to pick me up when my mother got home from work. She walked right past me without saying hello which was perfectly fine with me. It was better that way, we fought every time we talked anyway. I was just checking the time on my phone when I heard Lissa honk her horn.

I scrambled up and ran to the door when my mother decided to speak up. "Wait! Where are you going?" I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her.

"Well, hello to you too." I responded haughtily.

"Don't use that tone with me! I'm your mother, I need to know where you are going." She said, hands on her hips.

"Well if you must know I'm going out with Lissa. We are going to the football game and then out to eat afterwards." I said snottily.

"I thought the three of us were having dinner tonight? Victor should be home soon." My mom informed me. My mom and my lousy stepdad, Victor Dashkov, liked having family dinners every weekend. But I always tried avoiding them at all cost.

"Dinner is a daily occurrence, so I think it can wait until tomorrow." I said. Her eyes narrowed and it looked like she was about to say something but I ran out of the house and to Lissa's car before she could.

"What took you so long?" Lissa asked after I climbed into her car.

"Ugh, my mother. She decided now was a good time to pretend that she gives a shit about me. She told me she wanted all of us, including the scumbag, to have dinner tonight. But I ran out before anything else could happen." I told her.

"Was your lovely stepfather there?" Lissa asked.

"Nope. He was probably out spending all our money or fucking some whore." I said. Victor was Lissa's uncle. He left her Aunt for some twenty year old bimbo before marrying my mom.

"We have to pick up Sydney and Mia." Lissa said to change the subject. She used to be close to her uncle but ever since he left her aunt she doesn't even acknowledge him as family.

After we picked up Mia and Sydney we headed to our high school football stadium. Lissa parked in the school parking lot and we walked to the stadium which was across from the school. The stadium was already crowded with people as we looked for seats. Mia believed that if we sat higher up we could see a lot more of the action than if we were sitting on the lower bleachers. I could still see the cheerleaders in their almost non existent uniforms from all the way up here. I could see Tasha, who was the captain, bossing the other cheerleaders around and readjusting her uniform so she could have as much cleavage as possible showing. Maybe that's why Dimitri likes her, because she's a cheerleader and a slut.

I'll be the first to admit that I don't like football. I don't even know anything about it. So when I go to the games I talk with my friends and flirt with some cute guys. Tonight was no different. I spent most of the time flirting with some guy who went to the school we were playing against. The only time I would pay attention was when Dimitri had the ball. One time when Dimitri looked my way I waved and then laughed at something the guy I was talking to said. Maybe it was only me, but I thought I saw a little glint of jealousy flash in his eyes.

After the football game my friends and I celebrated our win by going out to eat at the local pizzeria. The whole gang, including our guy friends who were on the football team came along. We got a big table in the back for privacy. Dimitri approached me as I waited in line to order.

"Hey! Congratulations on the game!" I leaned over and gave him a hug. While I hugged him I felt electric sparks run up and down my body. When I pulled back I could see something flicker in his eyes.

"Thank you Roza! Did you enjoy the game?" He asked me, fully aware that I knew nothing about football.

"Oh yeah! Such a thrilling game." I teased. He smiled at my teasing tone.

"I saw you flirting with some guy in the bleachers tonight." Dimitri's tone turned serious and he studied me intently. I was taken aback by his reaction. It was almost like he was jealous. But he couldn't be, could he?

"Relax Comrade! We were just talking. Why? Are you jealous?" I asked him.

"No, not at all." He answered. He hurried away before I could say anything else. Instead of deciding on what I wanted to eat I was trying to figure out what happened with Dimitri. Right as I got to the front of the line I had an epiphany.

"He really is jealous!" I whispered to myself. My mind raced a million miles a minute. The young guy behind the cash register got annoyed at me as I just stood there zoning out.

"Are you going to order or just stand there like an idiot?" He asked. A lightbulb clicked in my head.

"Asshole." I threw at the guy and then turned around and ran back to my table.

"Liss! I really need to talk to you!" I told her. I grabbed her hand and yanked her up and walked out the door with her behind me.

"Jeez Rose, slow down! What's going on?" She asked.

"I just came up with a brilliant beyond brilliant plan!" I told her excitedly.

"What?"

"Did you see me flirting with that guy at the game?"

"Yeah. So?" She asked.

"Dimitri just came up and asked me about it and he was jealous! So I was thinking I would start dating someone and see how Dimitri reacts!" I told her, pretty proud of myself.

"That's it?" She responded. I nodded my head vigorously.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you just tell Dimitri how you feel." Lissa suggested.

"No I can't. I don't know how strongly he feels for me. I need to see the proof for myself." I said.

"What about this other guy? You can't just string some poor guy along." Lissa reasoned.

"That won't be a problem. I'll choose someone who doesn't want a serious relationship. Just something casual." I said.

"I don't know Rose. I don't think it will work but if you are dead set on this, I'll support you." She said reluctantly.

"It will work." I answered her firmly. It had to. It was a perfect plan. Now I just had to choose a guy and then win Dimitri over. Out with the Tasha, in with the Rose. It was so on!

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late. My life has been completely chaotic because my mom had surgery and I had to help her. I was also lazy. I've read all your reviews and appreciate them so much! I am not abandoning this story so do not worry. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R!**

**XBeautifulChaosX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA or its characters. Just this story. Richelle Mead owns the rest!**

**The cast is complete! Filming starts next Monday. So exciting! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up at eleven in the morning the next day and shot out of bed to get ready. Last night was a lot of fun, I didn't talk to Dimitri for the rest of the night but I did notice that he kept shooting me looks of jealousy. It just made me even more sure of what I was planning on doing.

Today I was meeting Lissa, Mia, and Sydney at Starbucks for lunch and I only had an hour to get ready. I quickly jumped into the shower and scrubbed myself clean. When I was done, I flew back to my room to get dressed. I threw on dark skinny jeans and a royal blue long sleeved shirt and grabbed a scarf to accessorize my outfit. After putting my hair into a pony tail I grabbed my converse and jacket and left my room.

Walking down the stairs as quietly as possible I walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair to put my shoes and coat on. I didn't want to let my mom or Victor know that I was up. Looking around for my purse I finally found it on the countertop. I lunged up for it and while making sure no one was in my way I quietly left my house.

It took me ten minutes to drive to the Starbucks that we were meeting at. When I got inside I looked around for my friends but didn't see them. I dug in my purse for my phone and checked the time and was shocked to discover that I was early. _Damn, that's a first_ I thought. I went up to the counter and ordered myself a mocha latte and then chose a table to the left of the doors but next to a window. I took the lid off of my latte and blew on it to cool it down. I texted Lissa to tell her that I was here and was already sitting at a table. Just after I pressed send I saw them walk in. Lissa was looking at her phone screen and Sydney and Mia were chattering behind her. Lissa looked up and around the place until her eyes landed on me. She gestured to me and they looked over with their mouths gaping open. Lissa said something to them and then walked over to me while the other two went up to the counter.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Mia took her dear sweet time getting dressed and getting her ass in my car." Lissa said as she sat down next to me.

"No problem. I'm just surprised that I was early." I said.

"Me too!" Lissa replied. I mock glared at her.

"Hey, I'm not always late for stuff." I argued.

"Uh yes you are! Even when you are getting picked up by somebody they always have to yell at you to come out or have to drag you out by force." Lissa said.

"Whatever!" I replied.

Mia and Sydney walked up to the table and sat down with their drinks. Sydney handed Lissa her cup while Mia turned to me and started talking a mile a minute.

"I cannot believe you got here before we did! I don't think that has ever happened in our whole lives. Who are you and what did you do with Rose?" Mia asked. All three of my friends laughed.

"Shut up! My mom was still asleep and I wanted to get out before she cornered me." I told them.

"Is she still mad at you for ditching her last night?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know, probably. Luckily for me I haven't seen her since I left last night. Speaking of last night I have to tell you guys what happened and my brilliant plan!" I said, quickly changing the subject.  
"Not this again. I thought maybe you might have let it go overnight but obviously you didn't." Lissa groaned.

"C'mon Liss! It's a great plan." I said.

"I disagree. It's a horrible one and people are going to get hurt."

"What plan?" Sydney and Mia asked in unison.

I explained to them what happened last night with Dimitri and how he seemed jealous when he saw me flirting with that random guy at the game. I then told them about how I was going to pick some guy and start dating him to see how Dimitri would react.

"You're right! That is a brilliant plan. You are officially a girl after my own heart and I'm so proud of you!" Mia gushed with a big grin on her face.

"Are you serious? How do you think that will work? Lissa is right, its a really bad plan." Sydney piped up.

"Guys it will be fine. I'll pick someone who is not into a serious relationship. It will be fine." I tried to reassure them.

"Why don't we get out of here and go to the mall and talk about it more then?" Lissa suggested.

The four of us left Starbucks and drove to the mall. When we got there we walked around and argued more about my 'guy plan' as Sydney called it. While going into stores and shopping our hearts out Lissa and Sydney tried persuading me not to go through with it while Mia and I talked about which guys were available. As we were leaving the mall and heading to our cars I got fed up with everybody arguing about it.  
"Look I know you two don't approve of the guy plan but will you please support me on this?" I asked Lissa and Sydney. They looked at each other before Sydney spoke.

"Rose we're your best friends. Of course we will support you. Even if we disagree with you."

"What she said." Lissa nodded.

"Aww, you guys are the best!" I said, hugging all of them.

* * *

I got an invite to Dimitri's house for dinner which was where I was driving to now. I left the mall a few hours ago and to avoid going home I went to the park and sat on a bench watching little kids and their nice and loving moms. As I was sitting there on the bench my phone started buzzing in my pocket and when I saw that it was Dimitri calling I hesitated before I answered. What if things were awkward between us now? I took a deep breath and answered. I was thrilled when he invited me despite my fears. It meant that I could avoid going home just a little longer.

So that's how I found myself pulling up to his house now. _Everything will be ok Rose_ I thought to myself _this is Dimitri we're talking about, your best friend since we were six. Nothing will be any different._ After taking a deep breath I got out of my car and walked to the front door.

"Hey Roza, you know you don't have to knock. You can just let yourself in." Dimitri greeted me when he opened the front door.

"I know Comrade. You say that every time but I still don't feel comfortable just barging in." I said.  
"You don't have to feel uncomfortable. You're here sixty percent of the time anyway." Dimitri stated as I walked inside.

"Yeah, whatever!" I mumbled.

I followed Dimitri up to his room and sat down next to him on his bed. "How was your day today?" He asked.

"It was fine. I went shopping today with the girls and then loitered around to avoid going home." I replied.

"Has Victor been treating you badly again?" Dimitri asked with concern.

"No nothing lately. He's mostly been spending all our money and drinking whatever he can find. At least that means his focus is off of me...for now." I said bitterly.

"You know I'm here for you, right?" He reminded me.

We had this conversation often and he always told me that he was here for me and then he'd give me a big bear hug. This time was no different. He leaned towards me and enveloped me in his arms. I realized that my fears from earlier were totally silly. Sure he was apparently jealous when he saw me flirting with some guy last night, but no matter what I could always count on him.

"I know." I responded softly.

"Dinner's ready!" Dimitri's mother, Olena, shouted to everybody.

By the time Dimitri and I got downstairs everybody else was seated at the table. I sat in between Dimitri and his older sister Karolina. His younger sister, Viktoria, sat across from me.

"Tasha isn't joining us?" I asked innocently.

"No, she's busy tonight." Dimitri answered.

"Oh darn! I am really going to miss her." I said with sarcasm.

"Roza..." Dimitri warned. He knew how fond I was of her.

"Ok I'm sorry! I'll stop now." I said. I looked across me to Viktoria. She looked at me with a gleam in her eyes and it looked like she was biting back laughter. No one in the Belikov family liked her.

No one mentioned Tasha again and we had a very pleasant dinner. I loved Olena's cooking and craved it often. Luckily for me I was welcome there anytime. I consider them my second family (along with Lissa's) and they let me stay with them whenever life at home got tough. And just for that I was eternally lucky.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the chapter! I hope you liked it, I'm sorry if it's not the best. Next chapter Jill will be introduced! Adrian will be in this story but not right away. Please read and review! Love you all!**

**XBeautifulChaosX**


End file.
